The Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku Adventures
by Gene
Summary: This is Part 1 of the Dragon Ball Saga


The Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku Adventures: The Dragon Ball Saga  
  
Summery: Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten go on an adventure to bring Goku back, even hough Vegeta dosn't want to. Everyone else is in it to.  
  
Disclaimer: I own this computer, that's it.  
  
  
  
It was a nice, cheerfull day, the birds singing softly, the animals frolicking in the woods. The sun shone brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A figure strode into the back door of the Capsule Corpse building, where he and his family lived.  
  
"Woman!!! I wish to have my lunch!!!" Vegeta snarled loudly, shattering the gentle peace that had settled over the house.  
  
"Not now, Vegeta!!!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"Here we go agian..." 4 year old Trunks said.  
  
"Scilence, Spawn!" Vegeta commanded, in a tone that booked no arguement from his Lavender haired son.  
  
Trunks jumped up and said, "Ok, Dad. Do you mind if I called Goten?"  
  
"Do what you wish, Boy. But make sure you and your moron friend don't get hurt, becasue I won't come to help you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright, thanks Dad." Trunks said and ran to the phone, dialing the Son's number.  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Miss Chi-Chi. It's Trunks."  
  
"Oh, hello Trunks. I'll get Goten." She said.  
  
"Thank you." He responded.  
  
"Trunks!!! How are you?!" Goten screamed into the phone.  
  
"Calm down, calm down!! I'm right here. Can you come over and play?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hold on. MOM!!!!!!" Goten screamed while he had the reciver to his ear.  
  
Trunks winced and Vegeta, two rooms away looked up from 'The Stupid Box' ( the TV ) at the sound.  
  
"MOM!!! CAN I GO OVER TRUNKS' HOUSE?!?!" Goten yelled. There was a pause. "I'm going to fly over." Another pause. "Ok. Thanks. Trunks? My mom said I could come over, and that I gotta be home by 7:00."  
  
"Alright. Come on over. We can watch my dad Train or something. Maybe we could join in." Trunks said enthusiasticly.  
  
"Tha'd be great!" Goten said and hung up.  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten watched Vegeta train, amazed at his speed and power. "Go dad, go!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Vegeta! Go!" Goten chimed in.  
  
Vegeta scowled deeper as he continuted to beat the hell out of the bag. 'At least they like fighting... unlike the moron Gohan.' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Trunks grinned at Goten. "Wanna spar?"  
  
"Alright!" Goten said.  
  
"Hey, dad. Could you wtahc us spar and give us some pointers when we are done?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Fine, boy. I'm going to get something to drink first." With that he left the gravity chamber. He walked down the hall and to the kitchen where Bulma was now standing. "Woman, what do we have to drink around here?" He asked irritably.  
  
"Vegeta, my name is Bulma... say it, if only once, say it." She said.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Woman." Vegeta said, smirking.  
  
"Vegeta, damnit! We have water, soda, and various types nutrient drinks." Bulma said irrtiably.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma." Vegeta said and grabed a 32oz powerade out of the fridge.  
  
"Vegeie-chan! I love it when you say my name." Bulma said, smileing happily and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Whatever, just don't call me that." Vegeta said and there was a loud crash and a vibration through the house.  
  
"What was that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I left the brats in the gravity room to spar. I'll go and check on them." Vegeta said and snapped the top off of the powerade, drinking it in one large gulp. He then tossed it into the trash as he left.  
  
***  
  
There was a loud concussion as Goten's body slamed into the wall of the room. "Oh you're gonna get it now, Trunks." He cried.  
  
"Ha! We'll see." Trunks smirked, looking totally like Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room and stood there, arms crossed and smirking.  
  
"Yahhhh!" Goten screamed as he shot twords Trunks as fast as he could.  
  
Trunks jumped back, shooting into the air, and diveing twords Goten. They met was a massive shock wave of force, shakeing the whole chamber, and the house. Kicks and punches where thrown, and blocked time and time agian.  
  
Soon they where speeding up, getting faster and faster, their KI's riseing slowly but surely.  
  
"Wha- What? It can't be!" Vegeta all but yelled.  
  
With that Trunks jumped back panting, sweat dripping from his body, Goten looked the same. They eyed each other up and then with a scream Trunks burst into SSJ level 1.  
  
Goten smirked, and then with a howl did the same.  
  
"Holy Dende! Those brats are only four and three years old! That's impossible!" Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
With that they attacked each other agian, fazeing in and out of Vegeta's vision. Trunks sent a powerful kikc into Goten and he smashed into, and through, the gravity room domed cieling, and into the sunlight. Soon they where at it agian, this time, Goten hammer blowing Trunks into the ground.  
  
Vegeta rose out of the hole in the ceiling and stood on the curved roof.  
  
Trunks rose from the ground, bleeding from his mouth, and scrapes all over his body. Goten had blood comeing from his nose and a gash on cheek. Trunks leaped up and they clashed agian, beating the living snot out of each other.  
  
Bulma ran out of the house and nearly fell into the crater her son's body had made in the backyard. "Vegeta, what the hell are you letting them do to each other?!"  
  
"Woman, they are training!!!" Vegeta screamed at her, al the while the fight did not stop, but seemed to pick up tempo, if it was possible.  
  
"They are killing each other!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Woman, they are doing nothing of the sort!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
Just as he spoke that, Goten flew past Bulma, bounced off the ground and flew into the side of the house. "Vegeta, they are destroying the house!"  
  
"Do not worry woman!!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
Goten shot out from the house by way of the roof and attacked Trunks agian.  
  
Bulma looked into the house. "Vegeta, tell them to stop."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tell them!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pretty please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
She inspected the damnage further. "They destroyed the Kitchen! Tell them to stop!"  
  
"NO- what?!" Vegeta looked at her, wide-eyed. His kitchen was destroyed. The food was gone. "BRATS!!! STOP!" He screamed.  
  
Immeaditly they stopped, Trunks' fist just conecting with Goten's jaw as he other forarm blocked a kick. "Yes, dad?" Trunks asked almost innocently.  
  
"You are done for today. Go clean up. We have to go out to eat, becasue you kicked you friend into the kitchen." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Oh. Sorry dad." Trunks said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Mr. Vegeta, sir." Goten added.  
  
With that they went to go get cleaned up and take a senzu bean.  
  
'Amazeing,' Vegeta thought, 'Even though thye had been fighting as hard as they could for the last hour and a half they seem to be fresh as ever.'  
  
***  
  
To be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here I go at trying a DBZ story. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
